Semet
Semet war ein Nebencharakter der dritten Staffel von The 100. Seine Rolle wird zwischen Vergifteter Boden und Dreizehn von Zak Santiago gespielt. Semet war ein Grounder des Wood Clans und lebte in dem Dorf, das von Charles Pike und dessen Anhängern bei seinem Rachefeldzug angegriffen wird. Er nahm Octavia Blake als Kriegsgefangene mit nach Polis und forderte Gerechtigkeit für die Taten der Sky People. Als er auf Lexa losgeht, wird der Angriff von Titus verhindert, indem er Semet tötet. Staffel Drei In Vergifteter Boden ist er das erste Mal zu sehen, als Octavia Blake das Grounderdorf erreicht, um sie vor dem Angriff der Sky People zu warnen. Semet attackiert sie, wird jedoch von dem jungen Grounder Gavriel aufgehalten, den Octavia zuvor vor Shawn Gillmer und Hannah Green gerettet hat. Semet stoppt seinen Angriff daraufhin, allerdings wird Octavia als Gefangene genommen. Während die Gruppe der Sky People auf dem Weg zum Dorf ist, haben sich Semet und die anderen Bewohner ein Stück entfernt positioniert. Zuvor haben sie die Gebäude mit einem gelb-grünlichen Harz präpariert, das beim Kontakt mit Feuer einen giftigen Rauch entwickelt. Als die Gruppe das Dorf erreicht, schießen sie Feuerpfeile auf die Gebäude. Der Rauch versperrt ihnen die Sicht, zudem sterben Zoe Monroe und ein unbekannter Sky People am Rauch. Octavia wird weiter als Gefangene gehalten und Semet will sie nach Polis bringen. In Dreizehn betreten Semet und weitere Mitglieder des Dorfes, Lexas Thronsaal. Sie verlangen Gerechtigkeit für die Taten der Sky People. Lexa schickt jedoch nur eine Armee der 12 Clans, um eine Barrikade um Arkadia zu errichten, bis diese Kanzler Charles Pike selbst ausliefern. Semet greift wütend zu einem Messer und will Commander Lexa töten. Sein Angriff wird allerdings durch Titus verhindert, indem er Semet selbst mit dem Messer dreimal in den Hals sticht und ihn dadurch tötet. Vergangenheit Es ist nur wenig über seine Vergangenheit bekannt. Er ist ein Mitglied des Wood Clan. Er hatte einen Bruder, eine Frau und Kinder. Aussehen Semet war ein großer Mann mit langen grau - schwarzen Haaren mit weißen Strähnen, die zu vielen kleineren Zöpfen geflochten waren. Er hatte einen langen Bart, der ebenfalls aus mehreren Zöpfen bestand. Er hatte eine Tätowierung über dem linken Auge und trug zudem eine typische Grounder Kleidung die aus Leder, Tierfellen und anderen Flicken besteht. Persönlichkeit Semet war es sehr wichtig, für seine Leute Gerechtigkeit zu bekommen. Er verlor bei dem Massaker, das Charles Pike, Bellamy Blake und die anderen durchführten, seine Familie und viele Freunde. Er war den Groundern gegenüber ebenfalls sehr loyal, empfand das neue "Blut verlangt nicht nach Blut" Gesetz von Lexa jedoch nicht als gerecht. Auftritte Zitate Vergifteter Boden : (zu Octavia): "Liar. I've seen your face. You were at the battle of the mountain. Your guns killed our brothers and sisters, warriors sent by the Commander to keep you safe." : (zu Octavia): "Go on. His parents were warriors, both killed by Skaikru guns." Dreizehn : (zu Lexa): "Ich versteh das nicht, Heda. Wie kann das Vergeltung sein?" Galerie Semet.png S3_epiosde_6_-_Semet.jpg The-100-s3e07-thirteen-Semet.jpg Thirteen 3.jpg Thirteen 4.jpg Thirteen 5.jpg Thirteen 7.jpg en:Semet fr:Semet Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Trikru Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung)